Loved By Many
by Karr
Summary: Short Stories for Romantics ~ Different stories for : K/N, K/D, K/R, and friendly K/R ~Fun small reads~ CHAPTER FIVE UP!!
1. Ugly Poetry: Neal

Disclaimer: My name is Karissa. Not Tamora. 

A/N: If its not already obvious, these stories are not related unless indicated. This is a two-shot and the following chapter is a continuation of this. Enjoy!  

~**~

 **Nealan of Queenscove**

~**~ 

I sighed deeply. Looking down at my ink stained tunic, I realized how distraught I was. _She's going to be there._ I thought distantly. Much to my disgust, my elbow fell right in a container of ink. I didn't care. _To think of all the conversing I do, and to think of all the arguments I've blindly defended, I'm speechless when it comes to her. And yet I'm only meathead.  _

 I looked down in disdain at a piece of parchment that sat comfortably by my left hand. I picked it up, and reread what I had _tried_ to say:

  _If you never come to me_

_You'll forever be a distant memory_

_I'm on my knees empty_

_Out my window the light goes dark_

_Your eyes haunt my dreams _

_ I'm on my knees empty _

  It was unworthy, and I knew it. It was one of the reasons she would never see it. She deserved better.  

I got up from my desk and took the paper with me. I paced the floor, gasped and fell on my bed, crumpling the paper as I did so. It was no use. If I were going to tell her, it would be from my own mouth. I didn't have such nerve but I was determined to try. _I guess I'm just scared. Not of telling her, but of what her reaction might be. How do I know she's not like the old Alanna? Afraid to love. How do I know she would have feelings for me? I couldn't risk it. She's my best friend! What if I hurt our friendship? Is it worth it? _

  I couldn't help but think like that. It's my nature. _Gods knows if she saw me now. She would smile quizzically and ask if I ate my vegetables. The only reason I don't, is so she'll remind me. She'll say I'm a swoon, always wanting the court game. I smile at her naïve innocence._ My thoughts kept wandering until I refused to listen. They just came stronger. 

  I pulled myself off my bed and starred at the tunics folded on my chair. It was time to serve in the great hall. She would be there.  Getting up, I found the tunic I was looking for. It was of a brilliant pale green that emphasized my eyes. _She might notice._ _She always does._ There was hope in that. _ My lady does notice when I wear something nice, since she's forever picking at me to straighten my tunic. _

I took off my blotted tunic and replaced it with the new one. I had a good build, being eighteen and all. My muscle tone was excellent for my height and I was rather proud of my build. 

 I finished getting dressed and walked out of my rooms. _Serving duty calls._

~**~

As always, she was there. Doing her duty as a page as well--better than any of the other boys. I eyed her for most of the serving period, only taking my eyes off her when asked on by an overlord. I noticed, early on in the evening, that I wasn't the only one taking interest in the lady page. Cleon of Kennan looked very much like me, somewhat to my dismay. _She doesn't realize it. _I thought with a small grin and a tinge of jealousy.

She looked brilliant with her crimson tunic and ivory breeches. Her hair was just long enough to brush her shoulders gently. Her eyes were humorous, confident, and reserved. She was definitely a show, even if she couldn't see it. 

~**~

After the banquet, I walked back to my rooms, day dreaming as usual. Just my luck, I ran into a lady wearing a crimson tunic and ivory breeches. 

"Well hullo, muse." I said, my voice in its normal ironic tone. She shook her head, and shoved her elbow into my side. I was practiced with her, and it was as if I was the bland Yamani. "You look vibrant today." I commented dryly. 

  She smiled up at me. "You could say that, I suppose. I'm going riding – you can come if you want." She offered genuinely. 

  I scoffed. "And stand within a mile with that insubordinate mount of yours? Never – though thanks for the offer." 

  She nodded. "Your too busy dreaming of everlasting love, I know." She said, rolling her eyes. 

   I smiled, though not willingly. She was everything I would ever want – and yet I couldn't risk it. I had her as a friend. Was it selfish to want more? Maybe it was.

  She left then, and I watched her as she walked down the hallway, until she was out of sight. 

  Then again, maybe it's not too much to ask. Maybe – it's just hard to ask. 

~**~

~Karr

"The Last Name" 

Cheers.

            __


	2. Warmed Hearts: Neal 2

Disclaimer: No such luck. 

~**~

Part Two: Nealan of Queenscove 

~**~

  Neal took of his tunic with a sigh. _I'll take this secret to the grave if I don't tell her soon. My speech has left me. I have competition. _ _This isn't getting any easier._ __

   Thinking of my feelings made me gag. Would she fall for Cleon as he had her? He probably had the courage to fess up to his own feelings. Would she return them? There was no way for me to know for sure. 

  As the sun vanished abruptly under the horizon, the orange and maroons of the sky turned dark, until all that was left was a confused meathead and a midnight sky. I realized I was probably dead on my feet, and I didn't have the luxury of sleeping in late the next day, for I had serving duty - again. And before that? A meeting with Mindelan.    

  I tucked myself into my wool blankets, having not the slightest clue of what awaited me. 

~**~

_   "Nealan of Queenscove, where are you?" Keladry asked as she looked around for me._

_    We stood in the middle of an open plain. I starred at her, speechlessly. She could have just walked out of the divine. _

_  Suddenly – dark!_

_   The plain and Kel's body fled and I was somewhere else. I was in her soul. Don't ask how or why, I just knew. What I saw there I couldn't fully comprehend, because it was an emotion unknown to mankind, glorious though it was. _

_   Kel was everything. She was the perfect sculpture of what a warrior and a woman should be. Her true virtues would carry her far, that I could easily see. But just in case I didn't, something was there to remind me. _

_  A cloud formed under my feet and swept me up into the sky, or what I believed to be the sky. A little taken back, I sat - dazed - and looked down. I passed over mountains at sunset and deserts with rainbows. The cloud and I dropped down quickly and smashed through trees to be in the center of a rainforest. Blooming flowers and rushing water ran under me. The echo of a child's laughter could be heard in the distance. _

_   Suddenly my travel cloud sped up. The pace increased until the jungle surrounding me was a fluorescent blur of green, yellow, and red. We thrust out of the jungle and spiraled into the sky. By then I was on my knees, with my arms open wide, trying to catch the sweet fresh air. I couldn't help but smile. As we spiraled higher and higher I looked back towards the solid earth. Griffons and tropical birds followed our spiraling tail. Sounds of freedom rang threw the air as the birds sang their proudest harmony. _

_  My eyes focused on a stallion running along the roaring waters of an untamed river. Running peacefully, the ivory horse looked as if it was riding into battle. My cloud flew down next to it and we ran together, neck and neck. We were less than a foot away from the stallion, never leaving its side. Moments later, we pivoted off to the right, leaving the horse and currents behind. We increased speed until I was looking at a blur once again.  _

_  The speed deteriorated. My eyes caught a glimpse of Owen tackling Merric. Cleon and Faleron sat in a large oak tree joking. My cousin Domitan and I sat down next to Keladry herself and talked with smiles on our faces. I strained my ears, trying to her "my" conversation, but I couldn't make out a single word. I sighed as we took of yet again. _

_ This time, everything went blank. A black solid room formed with only a stone bench in the center. A small hole in the black room let out a small gleam of sunshine, only enough to allow me to see a figure sitting on the stone bench. Familiarity rushed up when I recognized the body. It belonged to the women I was in love with, Keladry of Mindelan. Hovering above her I frowned. Normally, it wouldn't have seemed strange to see Kel sitting by herself, but here in the darkness, I was pained. _

_    My cloud lowered and allowed me off. Before I had a chance to thank my cloud for its pleasure ride, [Which didn't seem strange at the time] it vanished. "Keladry, are you all right?" I asked hesitantly. There was no answer. She didn't look up at me.  . _

_   "She can't see you boy." I covered my ears in shock. That voice hurt, like a pack of wolves. I looked around for a face, but I found none. "You can't see me either boy." Said that womanly voice. _

_   I figured that if this "voice" could talk to me, than I should surely be able to talk back. "Why can't she hear me?" I demanded. _

_  I heard a purr of pleasure. I was being mocked. "Surely you realize you are not a chosen, or my daughter." _

_  Chosen? Daughter? Oh gods.      _

_  The voice laughed pleasantly. "So you do realize? You are quicker than most of your sex, Nealan of Queenscove." _

_  Mithros help me. I was having a casual conversation with the Great Mother Goddess._

_  "Hardly casual, Queenscove. I don't waste my time to be casual. A daughter of mine is in need. She is in need of you." She answered dryly, reading my thoughts. All good, for I couldn't have talked had I needed to. _

_   Keladry? _

_  "Fascinating. My warrior daughters have chosen wisely. Right you are, Nealan. Keladry needs you." _

_  Huh?_

_  I heard an exasperated sigh. " And now you're playing stupid. Only your nature, poor thing. You love Keladry." _

_  Yes._

_  "Good, because she needs you." _

_  She has me. _

_  "She doesn't know it."   _

_  I swallowed. Confess to her my feeling?_

_  "You make this too easy, Nealan." _

_  I can't. _

_  Eyes appeared on the far side of the black room. They looked angry. My mistake. "You will!" _

_  But – _

_  "You must!" _

_  I'm arguing with a goddess. _

_  "Then stop. You will." _

_   If you insist -- _

_  "Good."  The eyes smiled. Lips formed, and the Mother Goddess walked out of the wall itself. Gods, how she was beautiful. _

_  Can I do this?_

_  " I hope so, for your sake."_

_  How comforting.  _

_"Why do you think I went to you instead of Kennan?" _

_Does she –_

_ "You have to ask her yourself." _

_There was hope._

_ "There has always been hope." She said kindly. "Tell Alanna we are thankful. Her destiny is not over. I have many things planned for my chosen Lioness." She smiled. "And faithful sends his love. Do not fail me, Nealan of Queenscove. She needs you, and you need her." _

_   I shook my head. To think I was on a god's agenda. Alanna was to become a knight, Daine was to give guidance from the people, and Keladry – well – her job was to be. But I was to be part of her being. _

_  The goddess laughed. " You are funny Nealan, you will be good for her." With that she vanished – and so did I. _

_~**~_

  I awoke before daybreak. Good thing too, because the Mother Goddess wasn't patient, or so I heard.  

_Do not fail me, Nealan._

I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I dressed quickly in my favorite breeches and threw on a brand new tunic.  I fixed my hair accordingly and opened the door. _Just down the hall. I can do this.  _

  On my way to Kel's room, I gleefully ran into the Lioness, walking with a glass mug of sweet tea in her hand. "Neal." She said, nodding towards me. 

Suddenly, caught off guard, Alanna sneezed five times in a row. Cursing, she unsheathed her sword and grabbed the charm around her neck. She almost dropped her weapon as her eyes met mine. She paled. "Gods help me. You're glowing green. Your under the hand of the Goddess!" 

   I grinned and silently thanked the goddess for allowing me to see Alanna in such a state. My smile faded, and I replaced it with a solemn expression. "Sadly, yes. Seems that I've been sent to help a daughter of hers – Keladry- but we wont go into detail on the reason. Um – and faithful sends his love – oddly enough – and she says you're still needed as her warrior – not surprised." 

   I watched in delight as both her sword and her tea hit the floor. 

  "Your not one to be clumsy, are you sick?" I asked with a grin. She looked at me in disbelief. 

  "In all my years, I have never--." She whispered. "—And you – of _all _people? Mithros guide us. We all need help." She picked up her sword slowly, and walked away, muttering and swearing. 

  _That has got to be thee greatest thing I have ever seen in my entire life. _I thought.  I remembered my morning's task and began to walk quickly. 

~**~

  "Neal, why are you up?" Said Kel as she starred at me. She was fully dressed – as I expected – I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't sleep at all. 

  "Kel, it's important. Can I please come in?" I asked nervously.

  Wordlessly, she opened the door wide, inviting me in.  

  "So what do you need?" She asked as she returned to sit on her bed. Mithros, this was hard. 

" I'm having a dilemma." I told her.  

  She looked me over and then got up with a sigh. " Just tell her Neal, as long as she's not unattainable. Please tell me its not Daine or the Queen again?" She said, busying herself by putting away some of her books.  

  "No, in fact she's very attainable and it's neither of the ladies you mentioned." I managed. 

  She turned around to look at me, book in hand. "Who is it then?" she asked curiously. 

  _  Do not fail me Nealan. _

  "You." Thank Mithros – I had said it.

  She starred at me. " It's too early to humor me, Neal." She said. 

She must have thought that I was joking around. She kept starring at me. No, she wasn't sure if I was joking. That's why she was looking so uncomfortable. 

  I got up, walked over to the door and shut it. "Neal." She said confused. "Open my door." She demanded softly.

  "In a moment." I told her. "I have to tell you something. Kel, I'm in love with you and don't tell me I'm kidding because I'm not. I need you. Gods – I've needed you since the moment I first saw you." I waited. 

  I doubted if she heard me, for she was as motionless as stone. "Neal, did someone put you up to this, because if someone did, I wont forgive you lightly." She said. 

 "Would you rather I not mention it again?" I said, regretfully. 

   She looked at me startled. "I didn't say that. Neal, I --." That was all I needed. I kissed her, gently. As shocked as she was, I didn't want to frighten her. Chances were she had never been kissed like that before. 

   I pulled away breathlessly, and looked in her eyes. She wasn't frightened off and she wasn't confused. I couldn't tell if that was what she had wanted or if I had utterly appalled her. 

   She looked at me. "Dear gods Neal, your not kidding, are you?" She asked. I didn't give her a verbal answer. Instead, I pulled her lips back to mine. I couldn't help but be intense. To my enjoyment, she [and I could tell] was kissing me back. Well, maybe she had never kissed before, but she was definitely a natural.  She even pulled a little twist on me because afterwards, I was a little _tongue-tied_. 

   "Kel?" I asked her after I had released her. She smiled. 

     "What?" 

"Do you love me?" I asked quietly. 

  She looked over at me and examined me. "I don't know, Neal. But I've been feeling something stronger than friendship the last two years."

  That was more than enough for me.  I gave her a gentle, soothing kiss and pulled her into our _second_ moment.  Goddess was I ever beaming. 

~**~

   I revised this because I thought it was too wordy. Hope it turned out for the best! 

_~Karr_

Cheers. 


	3. Feeling Right: Dom

 A/N: Considering this is my favorite pairing, you'll understand where I get my enthusiasm when I say, _Kel and Dom! Hell yea!_ ::Ahem:: Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Draw your own conclusions. 

~**~

Domitan of Masbolle 

~**~

 It was awkward, to say the least. I sat there, looking at her in a new light – and I was clueless. Damned if the men saw. She stood before us, and I in denial, smiled boyishly. I very well knew I flirted with her, and she knew it too. It was a friendly flirt – because we were friends – and nothing more. I smiled in good reason. She was angry, and I had authority backing me. Perhaps just once I would win. 

   I sat there with my back to her. "What is going on here?" Demanded a voice from behind me. It belonged to Kel. "Are you out of your minds?" 

I turned to look at her and smiled. Mithros, she wasn't happy. Hands on her hips, she demanded an explanation. We'd give it to her, in time. I felt my stomach drop and tighten. "We wondered if we should have woke you up, but your breakfast isn't done yet." I said as I handed a strip of bacon to Wolset. "We figured you could use as much sleep as you could get." Kel had never been one to have an outburst, but at that moment, I didn't doubt that she wasn't capable of making one. 

 One of the men  – my attention was on Kel, and I'd rather look at her than them - told her that we were under orders. It was true, and understanding dawned on her face.  She kept up with the false agitation. Grinning, I realized she wasn't mad, not anymore. I knew her well. 

"Are you telling me my lord sent you?" She demanded skeptically. 

I shook my head. "What choice did he have? You know very well that we here mutts cannot fend without our mother. " Her mouth curved slightly as the men bellowed in laughter. I found myself thinking that _I_ couldn't do without her, and in _more_ ways than that of her being my comrade. Long before that moment did I realize, had I not gotten the order, I would have gone after her anyhow. 

"You're lucky I'm hungry. We'll talk after." She told me. I saluted her with a grin. 

She did as she promised, trying to persuade us to leave. She tried, and failed, most miserably. 

"You can't do this. You don't know what I'm doing, the laws I'm breaking--." 

"Well, actually, we have a good idea." I said dryly. 

She sighed, throwing up her hand. Perhaps indeed.  

While Lofren went on about extortion, I chanced a glimpse at Kel, who sat across from me. She was attractive. Her toned body, hazel eyes, and determined mouth had caught my attention even back when she was fifteen. Her eyes found mine. She had caught me starring. I looked down momentarily, my face flushed. I smiled and rubbed my hands together before looking back up at her. She was still looking at me, with some amusement. Or was that interest? I raised an eyebrow in question. I got what I had asked for. Her face turned crimson as she examined her nails. Unintentionally, I licked my lips.

~**~

  We were stationed at the camp well into the afternoon. Our plans were vague at best on how to continue. Kel, impressively, had managed well on her own, planning a route that could well be accurate. 

  I had been watching her closely all day. Something was different. My feelings toward her had changed – greatly. Truthfully, they had changed slowly, through the years – and they had now climaxed past denying. Suddenly I realized I didn't want to deny it. All I _wanted_ was Kel. This raw emotion that had overtaken me was not the same as when court ladies had tempted me. It was different with Kel – it always was.  

  She stood near Hoshi, smiling as she ran her fingers through her mane. I suddenly felt cramped, if not determined. Wiping my hands on my breeches, I stood up and walked over to her. She must have heard me coming, for I saw her grin, her back towards me. 

  "Gallantly sneaking up on me is all very well, but twice in one day?" She said, turning to face me. 

  I grinned. "You caught me."

  "Of course I did." She said matter-of-factly. "Need something?" 

    I nodded. " Join me on a walk? My backside is already saddle sore from the upcoming ride and if I don't talk to someone, I'll end up talking to myself." 

  She smiled in amusement. "Well if you insist." 

  "I do."  

  Hands comfortably in my pockets, I gestured her to follow with a nod. I saw Wolset looking at me suspiciously. Damned if the men _didn't_ see. I gave him an innocent smile, and he grinned back in approval. That was one vote, at least. 

   We walked into the deeper part of the woods, it being darker than it had been in the clearing. We established ourselves a path and set out, walking the first few minutes in silence. 

   I was the first to speak. "You did the right thing, Kel." 

   She walked on my right side, and I heard her take in a deep breath. "I know. I couldn't stay Dom. They were my responsibility and I failed them." 

  I stopped abruptly. Taking her wrist, I kept her from moving. She stood but a foot in front of me. "You – Keladry of Mindelan – have never failed anyone." 

  She swallowed a lump in her throat. 

  I continued. "You could not have possibly known what would happen, and if you had, you would have been there with them. Mithros, Kel! You're here now, and that's more than anyone else would do for them. You're sacrificing everything for them – I hardly would call that failing."  

 Her hand was still in mine. She stood in silence for a moment, looking down. When she looked back up, she squeezed my hand. My blood was rushing. "Thank you, Dom." 

  I grinned and pushed a hair back that had fallen in her face. "You can't know everything. For one, I know you didn't know I was going to--." I pressed my lips on to hers gently, but passionately. Shocked at first, Kel quickly relaxed in my embrace.  She felt _right _in my arms. Her sweet scent lingered in my mouth. 

  I released my lips from hers with reluctance, looking down at her pale complexion. I gave a tentative smile. Thinking of what to say, I hesitated. "I--."  She didn't let me finish. Closing the small distance between us, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my mouth back towards her. I obliged her gratefully. This time, I kissed her with more intensity and sheer longing. We didn't break apart until we both needed air. Breathlessly, I looked at her, a smile on her face.  "—Didn't know you were going to do that." I said, being pale myself. 

  "You can't know everything, Masbolle." 

  I smiled. " You were worth the wait."  

   My lips again met hers, more than once in those next few moments. It was only when we heard the voice of Wolset that we finally laughed and pulled apart. Taking her hand, I pulled her down the path. 

   It was no longer awkward. It was just _right_. 

  ~**~

   Completely and utterly different from its first version, this story has totally changed, and I rather like it. Have at it. Cheers!

 ~Karr


	4. Shocking Realization: Raoul

Disclaimer: Your intelligent. Figure it out on our own. 

  A/N: I regretfully will not be continuing the Dom/ Kel one-shot. I like the story as it came out, and I don't want to tamper with it. Of course, if you're hungry for Kel/Dom, you can try _Warrior Troubles_, my lead story. On to another point: If you don't enjoy Kel/Raoul stories, even in a humorous way, use discretion with this story. When I wrote this, I literally had to turn my monitor off because I've never personally been a fan of K/R. But I'm here to please, and so on with the story. 

 ~**~

Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak 

~**~

   "Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Nealan of Queenscove asked dryly, looking at his best friend for an answer. 

   "Because you didn't want to meet me on the practice courts. Stop fretting, it's not that hard. You are good at it and we all need practice. It doesn't hurt – much." Keladry of Mindelan said, patting Neal on the back for reassurance. "He doesn't bite. I have been jousting against him for years now! We're knights, Neal. You can handle it." 

   Neal, however, didn't seem so certain. Kel sighed and pointed off to the right. Neal saw Yukimi sitting at a distance – she waved. Glaring at Kel, he waved back towards his lovely wife.  

   "You don't want your wife to see you wimp out, now do you?" Kel asked with mounting amusement. 

  "I find myself risking everything – for the sake of you – again." He gave her a false look of annoyance. His face turned solemn. "Keladry, before I die, I want you to know something." Neal stated, holding tightly to his horse's reins.

  Kel sighed as she ran her hand through her short locks, hoping to tame them down slightly. "What?" She asked, hoping Neal would stop the small talk and just joust with Raoul. 

   "Remember back when we were young pages?" He said it dramatically, as if it had been a lifetime ago. 

   "Yes, I do Neal – now can we please--." Kel started. Neal cut her off. 

   " You were the love of my life. Much of that poetry was to --." 

   Kel let an exasperated sigh that was long over due. "You tell me this now?" 

   Neal laughed as he trotted to the starting point, Kel running along side him.  Pulling up an eyebrow, he looked down at her. "Don' tell me you—."

  "You wont get me to admit anything." Kel warned. 

   "That was answer enough for me, dear one." He said with a boyish smile.  

   She couldn't help but grin back. 

    A horn sounded and Neal charged for Raoul. 

  ~**~

"Well what did I tell you? You're not dead." Kel mused, as she walking a limping Neal to his rooms. 

  " You're definition of alive isn't reassuring." He grumbled miserably. 

   "Now, don't be hard on him, Kel. He stayed on. If I remember correctly, you were socializing with the birds." Said a familiar voice from behind Kel. Keladry turned around and grinned, finding her ex knight-master walking toward them. Neal, who had turned around as well, groaned. 

  Raoul laughed. " You'll get better. You're good Neal, it's just Kel and I are--."

   Neal sighed and twirled his hand out in the air to emphasize his point. "---Better than most. I know already. Well then, I'm off to bed – best you don't interrupt me or else I might bite." Neal warned, glaring at Kel. 

Kel laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, Neal. I won't miss your company that much." She said with a grin. 

  Neal made a noise that sounded similar to a grunt. "You're a monster, Kel." He said as he walked away, leaving Raoul and Kel to fend for themselves. 

  ~**~

  "Kel?" Raoul asked as they walked along the graveled path back to the palace. 

  "Sir?" 

  "Stop that." 

  "What, sir?" 

  "That. We don't need to hold titles with each other. For Mithros sake Kel, I have known you for years. There is no reason for you to call me that." Raoul said with a small laugh. 

    "You expect too much."  

  "There's no such thing as expecting too much."  He thought for a moment. "Kel, I need some help with third company reassignments now that Flyn is retiring. Could you help me?" Raoul asked, dusting his hands on his breeches. 

   "Why not?" Kel said, sticking her hands deep in her pockets. 

   "Well we need to catch up on things. When's the last time you spent time with third company?" 

   Kel bit her lip and thought silently for a moment. "Almost two years ago." She said guiltily. 

  Raoul laughed. "No need for sour faces. I'm sure we will be called out within the next two weeks. Why don't you come along?" 

  Kel nodded. "I'd like that a lot." 

  Raoul raised an eyebrow. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a sergeant of mine would it?" He asked suspiciously. 

  Keladry blushed, but shook her head. " He's just a good friend – that's all." 

  Raoul sighed deeply. "You two would look good." 

  Keladry laughed. "Well, Raoul, that's were it will stay – in your head – as a dream." 

  Reaching Raoul's quarters, he ushered her in. Sitting down, they began reassignments. 

~**~

" Well, that's done. Thanks for the help, _Squire_. " Raoul said, organizing a stack of papers under a weight. 

  "Of course. Dom will be surprised, no doubt. I'll have to be there. I can always use a good laugh." Kel said with a grin. Dom was being promoted to 2nd. It would be a good position for him.  "I bet he will look the same as Evin did when he got promoted from Buri's second to Commander."  

  Raoul's eyes grew dark at the mention of Buri's name. Something was wrong. Kel noticed the look and frowned. "What happened?" She asked quietly. 

  He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It just wasn't working.  The separation was a high risk, and it won." He said, averting his attention. 

   Kel sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You'll be okay. Just some time, that's all. You'll make it Goldenlake." She said with spark, making Raoul grin. 

  "What about you and Cleon?" He asked, curiously. 

  This time it was Kel's turn to avert her eyes. "We had too—we just couldn't stay together—I loved him—it wouldn't be right since his mother wouldn't allow him to chose." She said, gulping down a hard, sore lump in her throat. 

  Raoul nodded with sympathy. "He's having an arranged marriage?" He asked gently. 

  Kel nodded.  It was Raoul turn to comfort her. He ruffled her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "You'll be fine too, Mindelan. There's plenty of good catches out there and one will be lucky enough to have you." He said, smiling down at her. 

  She dared a small smile and looked up at him. She laughed. Raoul raised an eyebrow. She tried explaining. "Its just that the first day I was your squire I came into my new room and overheard you talking with Flyn--." 

  Before Kel could finish, one of the legs on her chair gave way and she went to the floor. Groaning, she suddenly began to laugh. Raoul was at her side. "I'm sorry, Kel. I've been meaning to get that fixed."  

   She waved him off. "No matter. Just help me up."  

   He grinned. Pulling her to her feet, she stood but a foot away. He looked at her oddly. Kel smiled up at him. Oblivious, Raoul continued to grasp her hands in his. Her breath quickened, and then slowed. He found himself having the same reaction.  Raoul knew what this meant. "We—Kel—we shouldn't –I--." Before he could finish, his own mouth betrayed him, and placed itself on hers. Surprisingly, she welcomed it. He slid his hands around her waist, holding her in a tight grasp. 

  Realizing what he was doing, he pulled away, looking down at his newly knighted _squire_. She held her breath. "Is that alright?" He asked. 

   In answer she drew him back towards her. Their breath mingling, Raoul backed her up until Kel's back was driven to the wall. Raoul's mind raced. What was he thinking?  She was so young! A woman, no doubt, but – that was all there was to it. She was a grown woman, and knew what she was doing. He held her with care, their blood rushing. 

  His mind drifted elsewhere, and so did his mouth, for it kissed Kel's neck, her eyes, and her lips more passionately than before. Kel pushed herself off of the wall and brought him back to his bed. He wouldn't take anything from her he had no right too, but instead their lips would meet, releasing each other from despair. 

  ~**~ 

   So I revised it. I had to make it more realistic, because Kel wouldn't be one to give herself on the first night, and Raoul's too honorable to take it. 

  ~Karr

   Cheers. 


	5. Gold Horizon: Roald

**Disclaimer:** Go with the flow. 

A/N: Please (in your reviews) tell me whom you would like to see her matched up with. I composed a list of people already. They are: _Cleon, Merric, Roald, Lerant, Joren, and Prince Eitaro Noh Nakuji. I plainly refuse to place her in the hands of the King, Wyldon, the Lord Provost, or Owen. It would be like dating a brother. For the others, such as Faleron and Seaver – there's not enough information I can use without making them sound cliché. _

~**~

Note: This story is not a romance, but about the growing relationship between the two friends and the responsibilities both of them hold. I'm afraid this idea worked a whole deal better than trying to start a _lover_ relationship between them. Sorry for any disappointments, but I think you'll see that for them at least, the power and strength of a friendship is more wonderful than a love interest in itself. _~Karr_

~**~

**Prince Roald of Conte**

~**~

   Keladry of Mindelan sat quietly by Horizon Lake, sinking her feet into the warm spring water. She closed her eyes as she silently thanked the gods for the silence they had granted her. __

_  'Silence. I can't remember the last time I had time to myself, let alone silence! I haven't felt this relaxed since last summer, when I had been visiting Mindelan.' _

  The thought horrified her - but yet - there was nothing she could do to change it. With each passing day, Corus became her home and Mindelan just a title. After five years at the palace, she didn't expect the situation to be different, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. 

  The noise had been ecstatic earlier that day; after all, her year mates _had_ welcomed her back with a small, joyous party of their own doing. It was quite fun, for the first few hours, but Kel felt a headache approaching. When she mentioned the fact to Cleon, he found her an escape exit, gave her an unexpected kiss, and left her to her own doing. 

   It felt awkward having time to herself, for she had long ago lost that luxury. _'Perhaps I should have taken a desk knight.' _She mused, knowing perfectly well where she belonged, and she wouldn't trade it for all the royal gold.  

  A small crisp chill ran across the back of Kel's neck, making her hair bristle up. The breeze was welcome, giving Kel a small, needed cool off.  Kel stiffened slightly at the sound of leaves being pressed behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed, hoping it was a liked person who wasn't overly talkative. 

   Slowly she turned her head, relief flooding her instantly. Yes, it was a good friend. Thankfully, it wasn't Neal or Owen.  

   Prince Roald gave her a friendly grin, eyes flashing in amusement. Kel welcomed the smiled and gave one of her own. 

  "What?" She asked, seeing the comical look in his eye. 

 His eyes went back to their normal _royal_ blue as he smiled again. "Looking for peace and quiet? Surely you must have all sorts of time on your hands, why pick now when you could be celebrating your return with everyone?" He asked innocently, knowing perfectly well that this was not the case. 

   "How'd you find me?" She asked. He was never the type to go looking for someone unless it was important. 

   He shrugged. "I was just walking, I suppose. My nerves have been jumping lately." 

  Kel smiled. She figured that was due to the fact that the Yamani Ladies and his betrothed, Princess Shinko, had finally arrived. "They're perfectly wonderful people, Roald, I'm sure you'll like her. Cricket – Shinko and I used to be best friends when I was in the Yamani Islands. She never told me of her stature, so she has never been full of herself, and she's interesting to talk to." 

  Roald's eyes lit up. "Mithros I hope you're right." He looked thoughtfully over at her. " It's funny how, over the years you've been like a younger sister – or older sister in the case of Owen and the like – to all of us. You were always one to give good advice." 

   Kel blushed, and then shrugged. "It's just inborn instincts, I guess." She said, pleased by the compliment. 

   "Well we need more of them like you. Have you cousins?" He asked, making Kel laugh. 

   "Oh, yes, many, but to train as a knight? I'm sure the instincts don't travel to the male side of the family." The thought made Kel stifle and laugh. "It's funny to imagine Lana or Mira trying to give you advice on anything but the latest fashions, friend." She said, smiling at her friend's shudder. 

   He looked down at her and then to the empty spot on her left. She beckoned him over, which he gladly accepted. "I still can't help being nervous, though." He admitted, blushing. "Some people can think of their betrothal as a small change in their life, but it's not, is it?" 

  Kel smiled. "Well, I wouldn't know for I'm not betrothed and I doubt I will be anytime in the near future, let alone ever. You're right though, it shouldn't be taken lightly, especially in a case like your own. You will have to work with her to make a tight bond like your mother and father have. When you make important decisions, you will have to count on her to be able to guide you and give her opinions. The more you both care for each other and the more things you agree on, the easier you reign will be, not to mention a great deal more positive. Just think of how the kingdom could grow, with you and her, working together in a team for the better of the country you serve. You give up many wonders by your responsibility to your people, but you gain more than I or anyone hopes to gain in a lifetime." She said, staying silent for a moment, allowing him to think over his situation. "It's alright to be nervous, Roald. You're not expected to take it lightly, and you shouldn't, no matter _what_ others feel." She stated, easy enough. 

  They sat in silence for a few more moments before Roald spoke. "You know," he started. "Neal was right. You do speak with wisdom far beyond your years. I hope you don't mind if I call for you often. I'll need the assistance when I take the throne, for large decisions, and for the more personal ones." He said, smiling at her.      

  She smiled. "I'll be at your service, Roald. You can call on me for whatever, whenever." 

  "Well, I hope even if you didn't have your responsibilities to the throne, you would still take the responsibilities of a friend, for I will never forget my responsibilities to you, Kel." He told her sincerely.  

  "My responsibilities to you wont fade, Roald, for the throne or for our friendship. You can always count on me to be there." She said, reassuring him.  

  Kel could see relief fill Roald. "You didn't have to tell me, for I knew your worthiness was true and strong long before today. Thank you, Kel, for today, for yesterday, and for my future needs. You will make one _wonderful_ knight, that even the most skeptical person can admit too." 

  She blushed again, thankful that Roald thought so highly of her. "Thank you, Roald. You have no idea how much that means, coming from you." 

  He let out a laugh. Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead, surprising her. "Oh I _think_ I have a small idea."  He stated with a friendly smile.

   Bidding Kel goodbye, Roald got up and started walking back towards the palace. Before he was out of hearing sight he turned around and smiled warmly. "Thanks again, Kel, for everything. This kingdom needs you, in more ways than one. " He said, not giving her a chance to answer back. 

   Kel sat, thinking silently as the time past. She smiled to herself. '_He's definitely Jonathan's son.' _

~**~

I love Roald -- need I say more? Hope you enjoyed. 

~Karr

Cheers! 


End file.
